jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:15Psiara15/Moja Własna Historia
'Rozdział I' Zaczęłam się budzić...W jakimś pokoju... Ciągle po głowie chodziło mi pytanie ,,Gdzie jestem?", ale lepszym byłoby ,,Kim ja jestem?". Po kilku minutach wszystko było lepiej widać... Leżałam w łóżku, w jakimś pokoju... Ale moją uwagę przykuło coś, w tym pokoju...A właściwie ktoś... Chłopak miał z piętnaście lat, brązowe włosy i... SIĘ NA MNIE GAPIŁ!!! Trochę przesadzam, w końcu obudziłam sie, pewnie po jakimś wypadku... Nic mi się nie przypomina, ale byłam trochę obolała. Może powinnam coś powiedzieć? Ale ,,hejo" chyba nie pasuje. Nie wiem... Chłopak: Cześć... Ależ mi ulżyło! Wystarczy Mu odpowiedzieć! Ja: Cześć. Chłopak: Cieszę się, że jesteś cała... Jestem Czkawka... Ja: Czyli się nie znamy? Oczywiście, że nie! Co za głupie pytanie... Ale w końcu straciłam pamięć... Co ja będę się przejmować! Czkawka: Nie... A Ty jesteś...? Ja: Ala! Przecież ja nic nie pamiętam! Skoro powiedziałam to, tak szybko i bez zastanowienia... Muszę mieć na imię Ala! Czkawka: Dobrze się czujesz? No bo... muszę gdzieś wyjść... Ja: Dobrze. Czkawka: Moja znajoma zgodziła się dać Ci ubrania... Leżą tam... Jakby coś częstuj się... Oczywiście jedzeniem... Muszę lecieć! Dokąd tak Mu się śpieszy?! Nie ważne...W końcu mam dość siły, by wstać. Zobaczyłam stare lustro i podeszłam, by zobaczyć jak thumbwyglądam. Patrzę... Mam z piętnaście lat, długie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, nic ciekawego. Postanowiłam się ubrać... Mówiłam, że jestem goła? Nie, to dobrze... Ubranie było... cóż w nie moim stylu. Niby nic nie pamiętam, ale niektóre rzeczy... czuję. Czuję, że... TO UBRANIE JEST OKROPNE!!! Jedna rzecz nie dawała mi spokoju... Te hałasy, krzyki... na zewnątrz. Uchyliłam okno i... A mówiłam, że związałam włosy w dwa kucyki? Czuję, że to lubię... Więc na dworze... wikingowie walczyli ze smokami... Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Patrząc na to... Jak to powiedzieć?... Ten świat zaczął wydawać się znajomy. Nagle zobaczyłam Czkawkę... Precież te smoki Go zeżrą! Wiem co muszę zrobić! Te jagody nie są takie złe. Właśnie jadłam jedną z rzeczy, którą znalazłam w pokoju. Momencik,... Czkawka!... On powiedział ,,ubrania", a potem ,,Jakby coś częstuj się". Dlatego powiedział ,,Oczywiście jedzeniem"! To było zabawne, ale mam nadzieję, że nie uważa mnie za głupią. W końcu taka nie jestem... Tak myślę... Siedziałam na łóżku, gdy ktoś zapukał. Wszedł Czkawka... Czkawka: Ojciec chciał z Tobą porozmiawiać w Twierdzy. Ja: Dobrze. Wstałam z łóżka, Czkawka na mnie patrzył i nie zamierzał się ruszyć. Ja też się zaczęłam się na Niego patrzeć. Też mam gały! Czkawka: No to idziesz? Are you' re serious? Czkawka: Aaaaaaa... Czkawka to prawdziwy geniusz... Chłopak odprowadził mnie tuż przed Twierdzę... Dalej musiałam iść sama. Dziwny z Niego typ... Otworzyłam drzwi, akurat wszyscy wychodzili i się na mnie gapili... Pozostali dwaj wikingowie, chyba jeden to wódz. Głupio było mi się odezwać... Zwłaszcza, że rozmiawiali... Ten ,,Chyba Wódz" spojrzał sie na mnie, ale ten drugi mnie nie widział. Wiking: W końcu się i tak sie gdzieś wymknie, a jak znam życie już to zrobił. Wódz: Witaj! Wiking: Aaaa... To ta dziewczyna co zbadła z nieba... Wódz: Daruj sobie. Tak to Ona... Więc jak masz na imię? Ja: Ala... Wódź: Ja jestem Stoick Ważk, Wódz Berk. Powiedz skąd jesteś i jak się tu znalazłaś? Usiadłam. Ja: Nie pamiętam... Wiking: To skąd wiesz, jak masz na imię? Stoick: Powiem Ci co ja wiem... Kilkoro wikingów zobaczyło jak ,,coś" spadło z nieba. Myśleliśmy, że to smok i mieliśmy rację... Oprócz smoka byłaś tam Ty. Musieliśmy kompinować, bo ta bestia nie dawała do Ciebie podejść. Wystraszyliśmy Go ogniem... Wiking: Nigdy nie widzieliśmy takiego smoka! I najwyraźniej Ty z Nim walczyłaś! Stoick: Pyskacz! Nieważne, czy z Nim walczyłaś, czy Cię porwał... Grund, że smok sobie odleciał, a Ty jesteś bezpieczna. Możesz iść. Pyskacz: A co z Smoczym Szkoleniem? Stoick: Jak to co?! Pyskacz: No, z Alą...? Stoick: Czuje się dobrze... Chcesz się nauczyć walczyć z smokami i Je zabijać? Ja: Nie... Zaczęli sie zbierać. Ja nie chcę zabijać smoków! Zabijanie jest złe... Co z tego, że One mogą zabić mnie?... A walka z Nimi?... Z stworzeniami, tak niebezpiecznimi... Taka samoobrona?... Ja: A w sumie czemu nie?! Tak w razie czego... Razem z wodzem szłam do domku, miałam zamiar położyć się spać. Nim się obejrzałam leżałam w łóżku, ale wstałam. Podeszłam do okna. Ciągle myślałam o tym smoku... Nagle przez głowę przeleciała mi pewna myśl. Czy powinnam dowiedzieć jaka jest przeszłość? Ale chyba powinnam się skupić, na tym co jest... Na Mojej Własnej historii. 'Rozdział II' Szłam z Czkawką na Smocze Szkolenie. Przez Niego i moje rozglądanie się byliśmy ostatni. Miałam zamiar podziękować thumbdziewczynie, która oddała mi ubranie. O, to Ona! Ma takie same ubranie,... blond włosy, niebieskie oczy... Kurczę, dziwnie to wygląda... Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz, szybko powiedział kto jak ma na imię... Ona ma na imię Astrid... I wszedł na arenę. Pyskacz: Zaczynamy Smocze Szkolenie. Astrid: Raz kozie śmierć. Mieczyk: Liczę na poparzenia trzeciego stopnia. Szpadka: Ja to bym chciała jakieś otarcia. Najlepiej na łokciach albo plecach, nie? Astrid: No, bez blizny to w ogóle nie ma zabawy. Czkawka: A no, przecież... Ból, sama radość. Mieczyk: No świetnie... A Ten tu po co? Nic nie mówiłam. Czułam, że jestem nieśmiała... Musiałam taka być zanim mnie znaleźli. Tylko tego nie pamiętam,... a Oni o tym nie wiedzą! Muszę się zmienić i to teraz! Dla dobra Mojej Własnej Historii! Pyskacz: Dobra, dobra, zaczynamy. Temu, któremu pójdzie najlepiej spotka wielki zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego plemienia. Ja: Zaszczyt? Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Co Czkawka Wam się znudził? Głęboki wdech...i...bądź sobą... Ja: Niby dlaczego to jest zaszczytem? Sączysmark: Czkawka już zabił jedną Nocną Furię, więc Ty tym bardziej dasz radę... Pyskacz: Dosyć tych pogawędek! Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilku z wielu gatunków smoków, z którymi nauczycie się walczyć. Śmietnik Zębacz. Śledzik: Atak 8, zbroja 10. Pyskacz: Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Śledzik: Spryt plus 7 razy 2. Pyskacz: Koszmar Ponocnik. Koszmar idź po nocnik! :-) Śledzik: Obrażenia 15. Pyskacz: Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Śledzik: Atak 8, jad 12. Pyskacz: Możesz się zamknąć?! I wreszcie... mały Gronkiel. Śledzik: Nacisk szczęk 6. Pyskacz zbliża się do drzwi. Nie mogę znaleźć innego określenia. Sączysmark: Ej, ej, zaraz. A może najpierw trochę teorii? Pyskacz: Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza. Wypuścił... chyba Gronkla... Tak, Gronkla! Czy mi się wydaje, czy On jest słodki? Sory, jeśli jesteś Nią, a nie Nim... Pozatym, chce mnie zabić! Pyskacz: I wpierw... Ogólne Zasady Przetrwania. Jak dasz się zabić... to nie żyjesz. Dobra, co jest Wam najbardziej potrzebne? Czkawka: Lekarz? Śledzik: Bonus do szybkości? Ja: Tarcza! Astrid: Ta... Ej! Pyskacz: Tarcze. Już! Najważniejsza elemwnt wyposażenia to Wasza tarcza. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między tarczą a mieczem, bierzcie tarczę. Myślę, że i tak wybrałabym tarczę. Wszyscy pobiegliśmy po najważniejszy element. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą... No, dobra! Tą, która wpadła mi w oko... A bliźniakom najwyraźniej wpadła ta sama! Czkawka: Co? Mieczyk: Zabieraj łapy z mojej tarczy! Szpadka: Weź sobie inną! Mieczyk: Sama se weź, tą z kwiatkiem. Laski lubią kwiatki. Ach... Ale Mu przywaliła. Szpadka: Ups. Kwiatków to Ci mogę zasadzić! Pyskacz: Mieczyk, Szpadka odpadacie! MieczykSzpadka: Co?! Pyskacz: Wiecie co jeszcze można robić z tarczą? Hałasować. Zdezorientujcie smoka, zanim w Was trafi. Każdy smok ma ograniczoną liczbę splunięć. Ile ma Gronkiel? Sączysmark: Pięć?! Śledzik: Nie, sześć! Pyskacz: Sześć! Po jednym dla każdego z Was... Momencik... Prawie dla każdego z Was! Śledzik: Wiedziałem, że... Aa! Pyskacz: Śledzik, odpadasz. Śledzik: Aaaaaa! Dostał, bo stał w miejscu! Ja staram się w miarę szybko przemieszczać. Pyskacz: Czkawka, nie chowaj się! Czkawka: Aaaa! Już po kryjówce! Czy... Czy Sączysmark podrywa Astrid?! Sączysmark: Ej, zrobiłem sobie siłkę u Starych w piwnicy. Może wpadniesz, to sobie poćwiczymy? Przecież widzę, że ćwiczysz. Aaa! Sączysmark dostał! Sączysmark dostał! Juuuhuuu! :-) Pyskacz: Sączysmark, odpadasz! Czkawka: No, to zostaliśmy tylko we troje, nie? Astrid: Nie, jesteś sam! Astrid pociagnęła mnie, a ja się przewróciłam! Co za... Pyskacz: I razem sześć. A teraz... O mały włos nie dostałam. Ja: Dzięki. Nie usłyszałam, co Astrid powiedziała. Pyskacz właśnie powiedział coś, co długo siedziało mi w głowie... Pyskacz: Zapamiętać sobie: smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji... żadnej, aby Was zabić. 'Rozdział III' Czkawka był jedynym, który nie siedział z Nami w Twierdzy. Rozmawialiśmy o błędach i tak dalej. Wreszcie przyszedł syn wodza. Pyskacz: Jaki błąd popełniła Astrid? Astrid: Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto. Wypadłam z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem. Szpadka: Co Ty nie powiesz? Sączysmark: Nie, nie... Byłaś świetna, zresztą jak zwykle. Pyskacz: Astrid ma rację. Trzeba stawiać sobie poprzeczkę... Ja: Ale niektórzy stawiają ją za wysoko... Pyskacz: Na przykład kto? Jak to geniusz, wpadłam na genialną odpowiedź. Ja: Na przykład Sączysmark. Sączysmark: A niby kiedy? Ja: Dzisiaj widziałam jak próbowałeś poderwać Astrid. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, no prawie... Pyskacz: A jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka?! Szpadka: Eee, w ogóle przyszedł? Mieczyk: Nie dał sie zjeść? Astrid: Wszystko chce robić po swojemu. Ja: Lepiej po swojemu niż po Waszemu... Pyskacz: Dziękuję, Astrid... Wziął jakąś grubą księgę i położył na stole. Szpadka: Co? Pyskacz: Macie to wykuć na blachę, jasne? Smoczy Podręcznik. Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o ktorych wiemy... Z zmianką o smoku, z którym walczyła Ala. Słychać było grzmoty. Niektórzy patrzyli na mnie... Nie wiadomo, czy ja walczyłam z tym smokiem!... A z resztą... Niech myślą, jak chcą... Pyskacz: O, jej... Dziś nie zaatakują. Wkuwajcie! Pyskacz wyszedł. Uwagę tych, którzy gapili się na mnie odwróciła sprawa księgi. Mieczyk: Zaraz... Mamy czytać? Szpadka: Pogibało Jego, czy co? Ja: Ja tam lubię czytać! Tak przynajmniej sądzę... Sączysmark: Po co mamy czytać jakieś nudy, jak prościej zabić coś, o czym ktoś te nudy napisał? Śledzik: A ja to czytałem już ze 7 razy. I... i jest taki smok, co charka wrzątkiem prosto w twarz. Albo taki drugi, który... Mieczyk: Tak...Bardzo ciekawe. Sam se mogę o tym poczytać. Szpadka: Tylko po co? Sączysmark: Wy se czytajcie, a ja pójdę coś rozwalać. Szpadka: Ej! Mieczyk: Co? Szpadka: Nie wkurzaj mnie! Czkawka podszedł do Astrid. Czkawka: To co? Pouczymy się razem? Astrid: Już przeczytałam. Ja: A ja to co? Czkawka nie zauważył mnie, tylko patrzył na Astrid. Czkawka: A, ja jeszcze nie... Czyli co?... No... No dobra, to widzimy się na... treningu. Czkawka czyta już od kilku godzin. Pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie czytało się samej. Czekając na swoją kolej słuchałam grzmotów. Pomyślałam też, że lepiej nie wychodzić...Chociaż chciałam...Czułam, że to jest związane z tym smokiem...Że mnie potrzebuje... 'Rozdział IV' Następnego dnia na Smoczym Szkoleniu mieliśmy lekcję z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Dowiedziałam się trochę o martwej strefie. Czkwaka zadawał dużo pytań na temat Nocnej Furii. Nie dziwię się Mu, mnie też zainteresował ten gatunek. Nie wiem co się przed chwilą stało, ale Astrid leżała na Czkawce. Mieczyk: Uuu, zakochana para. Szpadka: Też se wybrała... Topór Astrid utchnął w tarczy Czkawki. Łatwo nie będzie... Czkawka: Cz-czekaj! Może najpierw ja? Co za dżentelmen. :-P Astrid stanęła na twarzy Czkawki i wzięła topór. Walnęła nim Śmiertnika, a tarcza rozpadła sie na kawałki. Biedny smoczek... Znaczy Czkawka! Pyskacz: Ładnie Astrid. Astrid: Co Ty sobie żarty jakieś robisz? Jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział, to idziemy na wojnę. Może się zdecyduj, po czyjej stoisz stronie. Astrid była bardzo wkurzona. Wiem, że to oczywiste... Wojowniczka w końcu się uspokoiła i spędziłyśmy razem cały dzień. Okazało się, że się całkiem dobrze dogadujemy. Teraz wszyscy siedzieliśmy przy ognisku i słuchaliśmy opowieści Pyskacza. Pyskacz: A potem jednym klapnięciem odgryzł mi rękę i połknął w całości. Spojrzałem Mu prosto w ślepia i zrozumiałem, że jestem smaczny. Musiał przekazać to dalej, bo nie minął miesiąc, a jakiś Jego koleżka odgryzł mi nogę. Śledzik: To musi być nieźłe uczucie mieć rękę w smoku, nie? I jakby jakoś można nią było ruszać to możnaby Go jakoś zabić od środka miażdżąc trzustkę czy coś tam. Ja: Fuj... Sączysmark: Kurczę, jak ja Ich nienawidzę! Pomszczę pana piękną rękę i piękną nogę też! Każdemu smokowi, którego dorwę odgryzę łapy! Tymi zębami! Ja: Astrid, słyszałaś? Najpierw mówi do Ciebie ,,Piękna", a teraz mówi tak o ręce i nodze. Może wreszcie da Ci spokój dla lepszych kandydatek na żonę. Żarcik nie był zbyt udany, ale razem z Astrid się trochę pośmiałyśmy. Pozatym bardzo się różnimy, ale na pewno łączy Nas jedno... Nabijanie się z Sączysmarka. Pyskacz nie zwrócił na nas uwagi i mówił dalej. Pyskacz: Nie, jak już macie odgryzać to skrzydła i ogon. Jak nie może latać to już Wam nie ucieknie. Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok. Ach... No dobra, ja tam idę spać. I Wy też powinniście. Jutro ćwiczymy z większymy sztukami. Szpadka: Jee... Pyskacz: Żeby krok po kroku zbliżyć się do Koszmara Ponocnika. Pytanie komu przypadnie zaszczyt zabicia Go. Mieczyk: Oczywiście mnie. To moje przeznaczenie, patrzcie. Ja: Astrid? Astrid: Czkawka zniknął... Ja: Czułam, że to dziwny typ... Śledzik: Hy... Mama pozwoliła Ci zrobić tatuaż? Mieczyk: Nie tatuaż, to znamię. Szpadka: Ta? Od urodzenia jestem na ciebie skazana i wiem, że wcześniej tego nie miałeś. Mieczyk: A właśnie, że miałem, tylko pierwszy raz widzisz mnie z tej mańki. Pośmiałyśmy się z tej sytuacji. Dobrze znaleźć sobie kumpelę, ale fajnie byłoby także znaleźć...tego smoka... 'Rozdział V' Pyskacz: Dzisiaj popracujemy w grupach. Smok, który ma mokry łeb nie będzie ziać ogniem, ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wyjątkowo wredna bestia. Jeden łep zieje gazem, a drugi go podpala. Musicie się rozneznawać, który jest który. Kolejny dzień Smoczego Szkolenia. Musieliśmy podzielić się w grupy: Sączysmark i Mieczyk, Czkawka i Śledzik, Astrid i ja. Oczywiście pozwoliłyśmy Szpadce do Nas dołączyć. Fajnie, że chciały być ze mną w grupie. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem jest mgła, w której skrywa się ,,bestia". Ja: Ponniwyśmy wymyślić plan. Astrid polejesz jeden łeb, a Szpadka- drugi. Szpadka: A Ty? Astrid: Lepiej mieć jedno wiadro na zapas, gdyby coś się stało. Sączysmark: ...Jest! Szpadka: Ej! To my! Gamonie! Oblał Nas wodą! Mieczyk: Macie takie wielkie tyłki, że wzięliśmy Was za smoka. Ja: Dobre... Zaczęłam się śmiać, a Astrid się trochę uspokoiła. Sączysmark: Ale to nic złego. Ja to nawet lubię takie większe... Ja: Co w tym jest pocieszającego? Astrid: To. Astrid uderzyła Smarka, znowu... Mieczyk zniknął w mgle! Astrid: Czekaj. Ja: Lepiej się ods... W ostatniej chwili złapałam dziewczyny. O mały włos Ich nie podciął, a Mieczyk wybiega z mgły jak szalony... Mieczyk: Nie! Ranny jestem! Bardzo ranny jestem! Z mgły wyszedł Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Piękniutki... Tylko ja z dziewczyn miałam wiadro, a nie miałam czasu go oddawać. Musiałąm działać. Ja: Dobry łeb... Wybrałam dobry łeb! Dobrze byłoby, gdybym go trafiła. Smok zbliżał się do Czkawki i Śledzika, którzy się tego nie spodziewali. Słyszałyśmy tylko krzyki, więc postanowiłyśmy przejść przez tą mgłę. Czkawka sprawił ,że smok cofa sie do klatki! Czkawka: Sio! Sio! Sio! I żebym...i żebym...żebym Ci nie musiał powtarzać. No! Teraz dobrze. Wracaj do swojej klatki. I przemyśl sobie jak się zachowałeś. Zauważyłam, że rzucił Mu węgorza, a potem zamknął klatkę. Czkawka: Okej. To co...koniec lekcji? Ponieważ mam kilka spraw do...No...No to ja...No, do jutra, tak? I się ulotnił. Ja: Dziwoląg... Chodziłam sobie po wiosce, nie mogłam sobie znaleźć miejsca. Spojrzałam na las. Lubię naturę, co nie? Szłam, szłam i szłam, thumbi szłam... Nagle poczułam, że muszę skręcić. Moja ,,intuicja", czy jak to nazwać... Doprowadziła mnie do okolic jakiegoś urwiska... Musiałam tam zejść... Na początku spokojnie i bum! Było tam... nawet ładnie. Krzaki jagód i jakiś innych owoców, kwiatki, smok, kolorowe kamyki, było coś w stylu miniwodospadu,... Momencik! Jakie ładne kamyki... Niby to tylko kamienie, ale takie wyjątkowe. Może zacznę zbierać. A, i jeszcze smok! Rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie ,,próbować". Lizał mnie i... Strasznie łakotał! ,,Bestia" zeszła ze mnie. Otarłam się ze śliny i otworzyłam oczy. Strasznie ucieszył się na mój widok. Byłam zbyt zdziwiona, aby Go obejrzeć. Jego wygląd nic mi nie mówił, ale charakter i zachowanie...moje serce... Ja: Łatek...? 'Rozdział VI' Czułam, że to Łatek. Coś mi, jednak nie pasowało...Chodziło o wygląd, on mi nie pasował. Smok był zadowolony, ale widać...Mu też coś nie pasowało w własnym wyglądzie. Podszedł do mnie i się przyglądał, a ja Mu. On jest smokiem, ale...Czuję, że nim nie był,... On też. Nagle przez głowę przeszły mi słowa Pyskacza. ,,Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok." Łatek nie mógł się przyzwyczaić sie do bycia smokiem. Chyba to oczywiste, że nie umie latać... Muszę Mu pomóc! Ja: Łatek! Wsiadłam na smoka, który był tym zdziwiony. Przytuliłam się do Niego i znowu mi coś nie pasowało...Te łuski... Jak nauczyć Go latać? Jak to mówiła Astrid: ,,Raz kozie śmierć"! Zaczęliśmy biec, a właściwie On. Zbliżaliśmy się do...Jak to nazwać?...Do końca dołu, więc Łatek skoczył. Ni z owego, ni z...Jak to się mówi?...Grunt, że Jego skrzydła rozłożyły się, tak i ogon. Lecieliśmy przed siebie, ale tuż przed nami ,,wyrosło" drzewo. Łatek z wielkim trudem skręcił i omal nie spadłam. Wszystko już było dobrze. Po jakimś, długim czasie Łatek załapał jak się lata. Już nie musiałam sie denerwować, mogłam się odprężyć... Wcześniej skupiałam się na tym, by smokowi nic się stało... Więc dopiero teraz mogłam trzeźwo myśleć, coś kazało mi się rozejrzeć. Widoki były cudowne... Spojrzał także w dół, a moja pamięć dopiero wtedy przypomniała mi ważny fakt... Mam lęk wysokości! Ja: Aaaaaaa! Łatek wydał dźwięk podobny do piszczenia. Jesteśmy wysoko, strasznie wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko, wysoko...Ja z...Łatkiem... Przytuliłam się do przyjaciela i otworzyłam oczy. Ja: Kocham Cię... 'Rozdział VII' Codziennie odwiedzałam Łatka. Dawałam Mu kurczaka, bo nie wyglądał...zbyt apetycznie... Łatek uważał, wręcz przeciwnie. Latałam z Nim godzinami...Chyba...Nie orientuję się w czasie. Bawiłam, głaskałam,... Astrid: Alka! Ja: Co...? Astrid: O czym Ty tak myślisz? Ja: Sory, czasami nie potrafię się skupić... Astrid: Czkawka jest strasznie dziwny... Jakim cudem dostał się tak daleko? Nieważne! Grunt, że to ja zabiję Koszmara Ponocnika. Będziesz mi kibicowała? Ja: Oczywiście. Cała wioska zebrała się Walkę Roztrzygającą. Czkawka kontra Astrid. Kto wygra i...zabije smoka? Kurczę, czy powinnam na to pozwolić?! Przynajmniej to nie Łatek...Ale...Jeśli nie zatrzymam zabijania smoków, to...W końcu zabiją mojego przyjaciela! Stoick: Dobra, teraz spokój! Babka wybierze zwycięzcę. Już? Chyba za długo myślałam... Pyskacz wskazuje Astrid i... Że co?! Staruszka pokiwała głową, że nie. Zaraz, zaraz.... Czkawka?! Tak, to On ma dostać ,,zaszczyt" zabicia smoka. Biedna Astrid. Obok mnie przeszła ta Babka i spojrzała się na mnie... Tak dziwnie... Kurczę, ale Astrid się wkurzyła. Chyba powinnam pomyśleć ,,biedny Czkawka"... Pewnie Mu się dostanie... Astrid: Chodź Alka! Musisz mi pomóc! Wiedziałam... Nie wiem, czy będę dalej pisała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania